Field
Embodiments of the present invention provide mounting systems, and more particularly, the systems mount a provided television to a casegood, without requiring mounting the provided television to a wall while maximizing use of the upper surface of the casegood.
Description of the Related Art
Many consumers would like to have a television in their bedroom without having to drill into their walls or have to take up valuable storage space on the top of their bedroom casegood. Standard television consoles don't offer the storage space required in a bedroom setting.